villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Even though Isaac Westcott is already listed as CM/PE for a long time (and became one of the most iconic PE of Villains Wiki, he is kinda one to Tvtropes too as the most evil LN to date) he never received a proper proposal since we just created this new system to prevent abuses. New updates coming from the light novels might give him a correct proposal to solidify his new elements, but on the other hand those elements new might confuse some people... so I expect this divide opnions, or maybe not. So rather than a PE Proposal, think of this as an "PE Keep Proposal". Many could see it as a Removal Proposal but it's not as my intention here is to SOLIDIFY his status as PE and present his new mitigating factors that some here... might think it as a redemption quality. This is going to be a long post so embrace yourself. What's the work? Date A Live is a light novel series written by Kouchi Tachibana and became one of the most popular novels in the East. It started in 2011 and might end in 2019. The story is set in an alternate Earth where phenomena, known by the generic term "Spacequakes", occur. The first of these spacequakes devastated thirty years before the time the story takes place, claiming 150 million lives. Enter Itsuka Shidou, a young man of above average skill in school but no experience with girls. By accident he stays near the area that was just ravaged by a space quake, only to find a girl in a warrior dress who threatens to kill him. Before he can say much, she disappears. Afterward he learns that she, among others, is a spirit. Spirits come from another world and cause destruction whenever they enter the human world. Shidou is now given a choice to see how the military kills spirits, or take another option: date the spirits, make them fall in love with and surrender their powers to him so they can live among humans without fear of being hunted. Sounds cute, a story where the guy basically has to date girls to save the world? It's not exactly that cute until Westcott shows up. Who is He? Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, born as the innocent Ike, is the overarching antagonist of the franchise who is in fact a magician who was born as determinated and kind-hearted boy who was known for being a genius and a skilled magic user; the prodigy of his village. His dream? Become the next Saint of the magicians race that were persecuted by mankind for considering his race as a bunch of satanists and heretics. Westcott was a genius and an expert in magic in all fields, loved his family and friends dearly, wished to become the hero of his people after centuries of persecution and genocide and even went as a far to teach the weak how to control magic so they could defend themselves etc, etc Little they know this poor boy would become the worst living being in the history of the world... Westcott was a normal boy until the day his beloved dog died, filled with the sorrow of losing his best friend felt something strange within him, he actually felt happiness and joy for suffering... but he ignored that feeling it was just a trick of his mind... was it? And then years later, his mother died from a fatal disease. For him, it was the biggest impact he received in his heart... he was so sad he almost died from a heart attack... oh wait! Heart attack? It was from happiness! Westcott finally came to realize that he got ecstacy from pain of others, including his own suffering. Seeing his friends, family suffering, including himself, was his most happiest moment in his childhood... One could say it was the happiest memory in his entire life. Westcott then adopted a new dog just so he could watch it die later to get his so beloved rush from death (stating he preferred to lose loved ones by normal circumstances since it would struck in him deeper) but a faction of anti-magicians composed of genocidal humans invaded his village and exterminated his kind, as well as burning down the village. Seeing his village being destroyed, Westcott felt hatred and anger for once trying to create peace between magicians and humans... but he also felt pleasure from losing everything he once had. With his kind exterminated, there was nothing hold him back and breaks his social chains holding him from being the nihilistic bastard he wanted to be. So yeah, why wait for your friends and family die when you can do it yourself,'' it will surely be more painful for me right?'' What He Has Done? Forming his own group of magicians composed of his childhood friends, Westcott was sent to an orphanage and was adopted by a wealthy british couple... whom were later murdered in a fatal "accident" planned by Westcott so he could take over their heritage for himself. After years of work, Westcott was finally able to summon the First Spirit in China, killing 150,000,000, destroying half of Asian's country, and later kidnapping the newborn Spirit to use her in fatal human experiments for study and research, the suffering of the First Spirit in his hands was so intense that the Spirit lost her persona and had the personality of a baby. And... he fell in love with her. Wait... love a woman with a baby's mind? That fucking creepy. Using her mana, Westcott created a technology called Realizer and founded his own corporation to lead mankind to a new stage of evolution, selling weapons of mass-destruction, financing terrorist organizations to overthrow enemy organizations, causing countless civil wars to gain territory, using slave labor, helping totalitarian countries for profit, helping ciminal organizations to gain a place in the political world, overthrowing politicians and the military, financing mass genocides and even using thousand orphans (children and infants) from the wars he created as guinea pigs in his new project to create Realizers, and of course, hundreds and hundreds died on the process. When the First Spirit escaped from his hands, the Spirit caused numerous other spacequakes around the globe, killing millions more but Westcott used this chance to incriminate the existence of Spirits as the responsible for his "evil deeds", including the First Spacequake that later took the lives of millions with natural disasters (which helped him to expand his influence to other countries). When the Spirit was saved by a young Japanese boy named Shinji Takamiya, a boy who taught her the beauty of the world, Westcott tracked down their location, kidnapped Shinji's 7-year old sister and threatned to slice her throat off in exchange of giving him the First Spirit, now known as Mio Takamiya. Believing Westcott was lying, Shinji escaped with Mio but was coldly shot down by Westcott who sadistically felt joy from seeing Mio, his love interest, suffering because his love rival, Shinji Takamiya, was now dead. When Mio escaped with Shinji's body, Westcott returned to his HQ and brainwashed Shinji's sister to become his new servant, did horrible human experiments on her body, lied to her about her family and shortened her lifespan to 10 years, meaning the kid will die when she reaches the age of 10 years old. Months later, he kidnaps a peaceful and easy-going Spirit known as Nia Honjou who was just a normal mangaka and tortured her 24/7 for 5 years in the most brutal and inhuman ways possible that would make even the most brutal psychopaths look like saints in comparison (remember Spirits are immortal, and his tortures goes beyond simple electric shocks and physical beating... (Spirits are basically immortals, so his tortures were cutting her head off while she is conscious, gangbang rapes, cutting her limbs off, etc). From there on, he continued his hunt for Mio but soon changed his target to other Spirits, Spirits that were later kidnapped by his DEM where they were tortured, raped and abused for decades only to study the effects of pain and suffering on their Sephira Crystals. Creating a new project called Ashcroft Project, Westcott convinced the heroic Wizard Artemishia Bell Ashcroft into joining DEM to turn her into a dead puppet by destroying her mind and leaving her in comatose for almost 5 years. Using her memories, Westcott created a new super-weapon he could use to fight Spirits and kidnap more to use them in his nazi-like experiments. When he discovered one of his officers was trying to use his weapon to take over the company, he immediately cut his head off and executed all scientists working in his project to erase their existence from society. Creating new CR-Units like the White Licorice, Westcott tested his new weapons using his own subordinates knowing they would fail and caused the death of dozens of his minions just to discover the effects of the magical power in their bodies. When he sent the White Licorice to Japan, he was informed about the existence of a Wizard that could control such weapon and immediately went to Tenguu City to save the young Wizard from being arrested by threatning the career of generals of Japan Ground Self Defense and quickly manipulated the Wizard into becoming his new disposable servant. When he set his eyes upon Tohka he dispatched his forces to a Japanese island where he ordered his forces to capture the Spirits under the threat of ending their lives if they failed while using the excuse their mission are for the humanity's greater good. When his forces failed, he let his men to die and be captured by Ratatoskr so they could use one of them a messenger. In the Ratatoskr's prison, Westcott used one of the captured officers of his army as a speaker to have a normal conversation with his friend Elliot Woodman and later blows up the internal organs of his "speaker". With other plans, Westcott sent Jessica Bailey and her squad to capture Tohka once again and ordered his forces to invade a student festival and allowed them to slaughter as many civilians as possible (a crowd full of teenagers and children) just to make them an example of what happens when someone dares to stand in his way. Now that he had Tohka in his grasp, Westcott considered many physical, psychological and sexual tortures he could use to break her sanity but choose to kill her most beloved person right in front of her to push her to insanity. When his enemies found his location, Westcott dispatched thousands of his soldiers to deal with Ratatoskr and Kurumi Tokisaki and even sending an altered-Jessica Baily who was forced to use the Scarlet Licorice, something that shortned her lifespan to a day. After impaling Shido (the revived persona of Shinji he murdered 30 years ago) right in front of Tohka and making her go in Inverse Form, Westcott watches his subordinate, Ellen Mira Mathers, fight the Demon King while knowing she would not win and holding the secret of the Demon King to himself so he could see the power of his enemy and later leaves the battlefield, leaving his troops behind to let them die by the hands of the Demon King. Returning to his HQ in London, Westcott mutilates the arms of all DEM directors who tried to remove him from DEM for turning Tenguu City in a warzone and returns to Japan to continue his hunt for the Spirits. After cutting off the arms of all his directors, the DEM board of directors tried to launch three satellites at the town of Tenguuu City where Westcott to kill him... he knew he could easily destroy the satellites and save the lives of 4 million people... but left the satellites intacts so he could test the powers of his new subordinates, risking the safety of the town. Lying and manipulating Origami to become the new Adeptus 2, Westcott dispatches Origami to the battlefield and orders her to kill all Spirits she befriended to bring them their crystals. When Origami became a Spirit, Westcott immediately betrayed her and sent Ellen to capture so he could do all kind of atrocities to her body. When he failed to capture her, Westcott ordered his scientists from DEM island to deliver him Nia Honjou, the Spirit he tortured for 5 years, and erased her memories from all pain and suffering she had to endure just so he could unleash her on Japan again to let her regain hope and love for humankind again. While he let the Spirit escape from his hands, Westcott ignored the fact that hundreds of his soldiers died fighting Kurumi to protect his Spirit and erased their names from DEM's data files. After waiting for Nia to regain her love and hope again, Westcott forces all the pain and torture she suffered for 5 long years to return to her body and mind at once and breaks her sanity to steal her Sephira Crystal and finally becomes an Inverse Spirit himself. Days later, he creates an AI called Maruna Arusu as his daughter and sends her to Fraxinus' system to destroy Ratatoskr's ship under the promise he would love her as his daughter if she succeeded. Inside of Fraxinus, Westcott had Maruna killing injured patients and patients with electric shocks, hacking Fraxinus' satellites to cause nuclear explosions all over Japan and attempts to bring down Fraxinus to destroy the town below just so he could blame Asgard Electronics for his evil deeds. When Maruna failed, Westcott discarded her and let her to die inside of Fraxinus' system. Discovering the location of a new Spirit in space, Westcott sends his fleet to deal with the Spirit, expecting them to die and laughs when his army is slaughtered by the Spirit's "beautiful power" and even stated he wasn't expecting them to win. While Ratatoskr was busy fighting Westcott personally invades Fraxinus and slaughters all officers and defenseless members of their staff to cause Elliot regret for betraying his vow. When he encountered the heroes, he sent them to a fantasy world where they would face their greatest fears and nightmares (some brutal enough to shatter their sanity) while he went to fight Elliot only to be defeated. Injured from his last battle, Westcott created a new Spirit called Nibelcol and had her working with the brainwashed-Artemisia and his right-hand Ellen Mira Mathers. When the trio went to Tenguu City, Westcott had Nibelcol murdering Shido right in front of all Spirits, forcing them to go Inverse at the same time and destroying the whole city with millions of innocent lives and then entire world was engulfed in darkness, entire continents destroyed and billions killed in an instant. To prevent such future where Westcott starts a cataclysmatic event, Kurumi returns to the past and stop Westcott from doing the same thing in the future. When the information of Kurumi's time travel became evident, Westcott declares the final war and dispatches his entire army to Tenguu City. Many days after Westcott declared war, the heroes spent days working in a plan to counter-attack Westcott and his armada that were regrouping from all over the world in United Kingdom to launch a full-assault to Tenguu City to put an end to Shido and Kurumi's lives. When the day had arrived, Westcott then ordered his forces to charge at the enemy with full-force and leave no survivors. If someone of Ratatoskr's ranks survive, execute them or torture them to death and if a civilian witness his armada, shoot them down, no matter if they are women or children. When DEM fleet was near the town, Ratatoskr immediately rang the spacequake alarm to make all population of the city enter in the Anti-Spacequake shelter to reduce the number of civilian victims, however, Westcott was not amused and considered in sending troops to shoot all population of the town in the shelter to find Shido if he refuses to show up. He then summoned the Wizards of AST, the pathetic and incompetent first antagonists of the series, and used them as meat-shields for his troops to shoot down the enemy's forces. While looking over the battle, the ship of Westcott is shot down by Mio Takamiya and he laughs insanely as he watches his minions trying to run away. When he ships crashes, he could only say he was amused to see the power of the First Spirit and enjoyed the rush from almost dying alongside his pathetic minions. On the ground, Westcott fights Shido Itsuka in a tough battle but loses and is later killed by Mio Takamiya herself. After Kurumi returned to the past once again and rewrote the future, Westcott decides to invade Tenguu City again but now kidnaps Shido's friends and classmates, executes dozens of children and pre-teens to show the heroes he was not messing around and later ordered the execution of every single of them. Using their execution as a distraction, Westcott invades Fraxinus and brutally kills their security guards before trying to rip off Shido's heart but is defeated by Kurumi Tokisaki who rips of his Sephira Crystal. Defeated again, Westcott uses GOETIA to steal the power of Mio Takamiya and becomes a Spirit of Origin himself. Amused with his new powers, Westcott slaughters all of his minions and the rest of his army, deeming them as useless now that he got the power of the Gods. Without wasting time, Westcott tries to use Belial to destroy all of the universe he could create a dystopia future where magicians would rule over a tortured mankind with him as the supreme being of all existence who would enjoy the suffering and pain of all living being for all eternity. After a long battle, Westcott loses his power and attempts to create a spacequake large enough to drag the entire world to death with him. However, with the sacrifice of Mio Takamiya, his last act of cruelty was stopped and he met his ultimate demise, his long-waited death. He would later return in a fragment of himself combined with Mio's defensive system that tried to destroy Tohka's reality, attempting to destroy the multiverse with trillions within it. Freudian excuse & Mitigating factors? Two of them, his backstory and his "genuine" capacity to feel love for other people. Westcott lost his dog, his mother and was forced to see his kind being systematically wiped out which caused him to gain hatred for humankind. Sure, it's legit (not really, but still)... but there is explanation for all his "crimes"? Experimenting in hundreds of thousands in human children and infants? Killing and mutilating human subordinates loyal to him simply because they are not magicians? Kill his own comrades to get the rush of suffering? NOOO! There is nothing. Westcott never had a Freudian Excuse, he just saw the opportunity to get more happiness and joy from making himself and others suffer. Westcott uses his "justified" goal of genocide and rewriting the world into a a new world for magicians as a veil to hide his true intentions of causing genocide and universal destruction to feel excitement, joy and pleasure; cause destruction, death, pain and suffering as much as possible to live eternally a life of intense happiness. Of course, he is not above backstabbing his friends to get the same feeling. So freudian excuse? None. He did some good things too... he really did? Nah. He increased the salary of two pilots of his fleet for doing a good job, saved the life of the young Origami from being arrested for life, genuinely loved Mio and cared about Ellen's well-being. First, everything he did that can be called as "good" was nothing but pragmatic villainy. His good deeds were hollow as all he wanted to get advantage of people's feeling to get what he wanted. Increased the salary of his subordinates for their good work? It was a false image of himself trying to be friendly with his minions once. Saving Origami? All he wanted was to use her power and friendship with his victims to make her backstab them. Loving Mio? One wonder if it was love or lust (sexually and for power), he saw her as possession and was not above making her suffer for choosing another person besides him and even tried to convince her to have a double-suicide with him once she refused his "love proposal". As for Ellen, his right-hand? It was probably his only redeeming quality but even tried to bring her to death with him when he lost everything. Why? Because killing my most close friend will bring more despair even in the afterlife. Falling in hell is not enough, I want to suffer more down there... And here comes what I was talking about, the element that might divide people... oh not really. This is related to his death that turns out to be one of the first HEARTWARMING (or tear jerker if you prefer) death for a PE villain. His love for other people? Don't get me wrong, he TRULY loved them like you and I love someone in life. Your mother? Father? Siblings? He truly loved them from the bottom of his heart, this a POWERFUL redeeming quality that any villain can get... but here is the thing that makes Westcott unique among all PEs of this wiki; he can feel sorrow, anger, love and every emotion a normal rational/sane human has (he is not a psychopath or a sociopath, he is perfectly sane) but every emotion he has is all tied to his sadomasochism. He loves people and animals so he can get attached to them just to watch them die (it can be a forced death or a just a natural death, the sexual pleasure coming from those are the same) solely so he can get off on the pain of his friends' loved ones and get rush from his own suffering as well. In his last moments, he confessed he loved all of his friends and even stated to his arch-enemy and childhood friend, Elliot Woodman, he continued to be his best friend as he calmly closed his eyes and died in a very tragic death... was it really sad? Yes, it was but... his last moments proved he still scumbag to the end: it's revealed at the moment of his death that still acted kind and friendly ind towards Elliot, Ellen and Karen just to make his death more dramatic... just so his inner-self can cry and suffer for seeing the faces of his best friends twisted in sorrow. So... do you think the genuine capacity of love is a redeeming quality? But what if it tied to his twisted behavior to get joy from suffering when his loved one dies? I'll leave you guys decide. Heinousness? His heinous level is so goddamned high that it even crossed to other dimensions and affected other franchises like ''Is it Wrong to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? ''Mass genocide, rape, cold-blooded torture, murder of children and women, waging wars, mutilations, destroying an universe, dragging entire towns into destructive battles, executing civilians, experiments in children and infants, destroying whole countries, killing millions on screen, attempting the death of billions, later attempting trillions as Mio's defensive system... after Westcott, there is no room for more PE villains in the canon universe Date A Live. His heinousness goes beyond any existent LN villain to the point one could say Westcott should have originated from superheroes works such as DC and Marvel rather than a series that is basically a guy dating cute girls. Veridict Again, he is already list as such. This proposal serves more like to introduce new parts of the character revealed since the franchise is coming to an end. As always, Westcott is a yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals